


strawberries & cream

by lunarcrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Positivity, Chubby Aziraphale, Domestic, Established Relationship, Extreme Thirst, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Ice cream cravings, In your underwear, Lingerie, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Softness, They just can't keep their hands off each other, implied sex, is the love of your life better than ice cream?, they are completely taken with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley
Summary: Crowley really wants some ice cream - but that's not all he wants.





	strawberries & cream

Creamy and chilly, melting on the tongue. Bits of maraschino cherry, fluffy whipped cream, maybe a generous coating of warm chocolate sauce... 

Crowley leered into the freezer component of his sleek silver refrigerator.

"Ngk," He murmured to himself. Normally, he didn't experience cravings, and would only really eat when his best friend wanted to get a spot of lunch or meet up for tea. And usually, he had plenty of snacks waiting for him just in case.

"Angel!" Crowley called. 

"Yes, dear?" Aziraphale responded, from where he was curled up on the soft leather sofa, delicately turning the pages of an old edition. It had Oscar Wilde printed in golden lettering along the spine.

"We need more ice cream," He said, craning his neck back towards the angel.

"Oh, I'm quite alright, darling," Aziraphale said. He pushed his round spectacles up on his nose, and kept his eyes glued to the page.

"Not for you," Crowley snapped.

Then Aziraphale did look up. "Oh, dear boy. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were peckish," He said, and gave Crowley a small amused smile.

"Euhh," Crowley murmured in response, pondering after if he really needed ice cream right then. It wasn't often that he sought out specific foods of his own accord. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, tried thinking about coffee or tea or Diet Coke or anything he actually did have in his kitchen. But his tastebuds rebelled against him, insisting on that cold strawberry goodness. 

"Yeah," He said defeatedly.

Aziraphale looked back down to his book. "You've got other snacks, haven't you? Could have some with a little tea," He suggested, rather warmly. "I think I saw some blueberry muffins in your pantry. They looked delightful."

Crowley didn't answer. He merely paused, and leaned a hand on his cool granite countertop. His posture slunk easily to the movement. He glanced towards the window, where his terrified plants shivered. It was sort of nasty out, foggy and damp with dark clouds threatening rain.

"Could just miracle some. But, you know, it's never as good that way..." Crowley thought aloud. No, he needed some real human-made ice cream, even if it meant leaving the comfortable confines of the flat.

"Angel, I'm going to nip out to the shops," Crowley said, in a decided voice.

"Oh, in this weather? You aren't even dressed, dear," Aziraphale said.

He was right, he wasn't. Crowley was wearing a pair of snug black boxer briefs and a black silk button-up. He hadn't bothered to put anything decent on again after their late afternoon shag. 

"Bugger it," Crowley said lazily, with a sigh, and snatched the car keys off the counter. "You coming, angel?" He called over his shoulder, as he slipped on a pair of leather house slippers.

"What? Oh--" Aziraphale said, and frowned. He hadn't expected to be going. "Must I?" He asked. 

But it was a silly question. Of course he wanted to go. Crowley made a surprised noise in response. 

"Oh, alright," Aziraphale said. He folded his spectacles and set them atop the book, which he gently placed on the coffee table. "I'm in naught but my knickers," He complained. "And you too. We'll look a pair of fools," He said worriedly. 

Aziraphale was wearing a pair of light blue nightshorts and a blue lace nightie, which was rather like a slip. 

Crowley turned to watch Aziraphale walking towards him, because he rather liked the way he looked in his delicate nightclothes, the lingerie types that he saved just for him. This was one of the tamer outfits, but he looked ravishing in it nonetheless. The silk top curved over his rounded hips and his soft round tummy, the shorts clinging to his plump thighs and barely concealing his shapely bum.

"C'mon angel," Crowley said, smiling suddenly at the sight. "Live a little." 

Aziraphale blushed. What was that supposed to mean? Heading to the shops in one's underwear was a thrill?

"Crowley.." Aziraphale grumbled. He knew he could just... miracle himself some clothes on. But truthfully, trying things Crowley's way proved exciting, more often than not. 

He slipped on his plush tartan house shoes, which rather didn't go with his outfit at all, but really, who would notice that his shoes didn't match when he was hardly wearing anything at all. He became very nervous as he followed Crowley out of the flat and down the hall.

Crowley had put his rounded sunglasses on, and once Aziraphale had joined him at his side, he gently took his hand and laced their fingers together. He then lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it softly, his long copper hair brushing against his soft skin, which only made Aziraphale blush more deeply.

"Really, no need to worry, angel. You look, ah.. beautiful." Crowley murmured, somewhat shyly. 

Aziraphale gave him a bashful, but grateful nod. 

They made their way down to the car park, where the Bentley was waiting. It was a strange sight, to watch Crowley slinking through the garage wearing nearly nothing, long lean legs and all. Aziraphale pressed his lips together, because he was guiltily watching the way Crowley's ass and hips swung with his every step, concealed by nothing but thin stretchy cotton.

"In you get," Crowley prompted, as he unlocked the car by looking at it.

Aziraphale made his way to the passenger's side and climbed in, as Crowley started the car. The leather seat was cold against his exposed skin. 

Crowley raked a hand through his wavy hair, and tried not to gaze at Aziraphale. He swallowed. They were still getting used to all this relationship stuff... which is why Crowley hesitated before reaching his hand over and resting it gently on Aziraphale's naked knee. Just a simple affectionate notion. 

Aziraphale shivered at the touch, and he could sense that Crowley wasn't sure about the gesture. He rested his hand atop Crowley's to encourage it. Beneath his hand, he felt Crowley's bony knuckles, his finger joints, the smoothness of his palm against his skin. He liked the possessiveness of his hand there. In fact, he was hardly able to keep himself from taking it other places.

As Crowley drove, he risked distracting him by guiding his hand further up his leg, to his thigh where the thin fabric of the shorts ended. And even then, he felt Crowley's fingertips slipping just beneath them, where his skin became softer and softer. 

"Oh..." Aziraphale sighed, his eyes closed.

Crowley made a sound that was between groaning, gasping and clearing his throat. The car swerved, more dramatically than it usually did, and his hand flew back up to the steering wheel.

"--should just drive," Crowley said in a strained voice, while Aziraphale said at the same time, "--maybe keep your eyes on the, uh, road." They each looked awkwardly forward. Aziraphale's heart was hammering in his chest. 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, except for the occasional sigh, swallow or shift in their seats. 

They had both hoped that some of the tension and shyness would just vaporize as time went on, but it lingered often in their encounters. It came from how much they loved each other, and how badly they wanted each other, and how desperately they wanted things to remain untarnished, and like they always had been.

A few minutes later, Crowley parked illegally on the street outside the grocery store. Getting a scoop of ice cream at a shop would be nice, but Crowley wanted the real deal, tubs of ice cream, so that he'd have some for a while.

He climbed out onto the sidewalk and shut the door, and then waited for Aziraphale to join him. He winced at the way the damp air felt against his skin. A few Londoners passing by who noticed him gave him odd looks - and to one who simply wouldn't look away, he presented a weird tongue trick.

"Angel? Are you coming out?" He asked, peering into the windshield.

Aziraphale was hesitating. But he heard Crowley calling for him, and decided he might as well follow. He stepped out of the Bentley, and frowned at the odd sight of his slippers on the pavement. 

"Oh, Crowley!" He exclaimed nervously, very aware of the people around. He hurried from the street over to Crowley's side and stood right up against him, hoping to conceal himself. 

Crowley smirked and threw his arm languidly over Aziraphale's shoulders. "S'okay, babe," He assured, and pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale's white hair. "Just a quick run. No one'll see us."

"Right," Aziraphale said. He stuck close to Crowley as he walked easily into the store. 

They wandered about until they found the freezer section. If Crowley wasn't chilly before in the damp London air, he certainly was now. He shivered as he glanced at the iceboxes, searching for the appropriate ice cream brand. 

"Darling, you're freezing," Aziraphale noticed, and huddled closer to him. He made Crowley stop looking for a moment, and held him in a careful embrace. He rubbed his hands gently up and down Crowley's bare arms. "Tsk, this is why we should've worn proper clothes," Aziraphale said, gazing into Crowley's sunglasses with a worried, caring expression.

Crowley shrugged. "And miss that moment in the car?" He said, raising one eyebrow. 

Aziraphale blushed scarlet. "Oh, goodness, well..."

Crowley smiled. "And you're so warm." He wrapped an arm gingerly around Aziraphale's waist. "How could I ever really go cold when you're so close?" His voice was gentle and hesitant, but honest, and a little teasing.

Aziraphale grinned at that. However, he felt like he was being watched. He glanced away from Crowley, and found that other shoppers were stopping, offering lingering looks. "Crowley, people are staring." He said, embarrassed, and moved to step away.

Crowley gingerly pulled him back towards him. "Let them," He murmured.

Sometimes Crowley said things that absolutely lit a holy fire in Aziraphale. This was one of those times. It was like he forgot how to control himself properly for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed Crowley, tenderly, his hands moving to rest upon his elegant cheekbones.

Crowley was surprised, but returned the kiss eagerly, almost forgetting they were in a grocery aisle until Aziraphale pulled back. 

"Hah," Crowley breathed, with a flushed face and a smile.

"Let's get you your ice cream, shall we?" Aziraphale said, his face bright.

"Oh, euhh, yeah," Crowley said, remembering why they were there in the first place.

He hunted through the stacks of ice cream tubs, until he located a tub of strawberries & cream. For good measure, he also grabbed a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough. When he looked back up, clutching the frosty tubs under one arm, Aziraphale wasn't next to him.

He glanced around, and saw him coming back into the aisle holding a jar of cherries, a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. Crowley grinned. "There we go, angel," He said contentedly.

"I knew you'd like this," He said, sweetly.

They took the ice cream and the condiments to checkout.

"This'll be all for you?" The cashier said, looking at them with poorly concealed judgement. 

"Yeah," Crowley said carelessly, and let the money flutter from his hand to the counter. 

"Thank you so much," Aziraphale said politely, and took the paper bag from the conveyor belt.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Crowley murmured, as they got back in the car, the bag tucked beneath Aziraphale's seat.

"Well. I certainly wouldn't do it alone," Aziraphale said. "I don't think I've ever been out in, well, anything less than proper dress." He folded his hands neatly over his middle.

"First time for everything," Crowley said, and nudged Aziraphale gently with his elbow, while he flicked his tongue obscenely. 

Aziraphale gave him a disapproving glance, and nudged him back playfully. 

Once they got back to the flat, Crowley dumped the bag on the counter. 

The way Crowley had been looking at him in the car, Aziraphale knew he had put a hold on his desire for ice cream. He met him halfway between the kitchen and the living room. Crowley practically scooped him up, desperate to kiss him, to continue passionate moments left unfulfilled. There were so many, after 6000 years. 

"Mmm," Aziraphale murmured, as he felt Crowley's devilish hands slipping over his plump ass, stroking the soft baby blue fabric. His lips were at Aziraphale's throat, decorating the tender velvet skin with open-mouthed kisses and gently pinching it here and there between his teeth.

"Don't you want your ice cream, dear?" Aziraphale asked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked towards it on the counter over Crowley's hunched shoulder. He could hardly form words, Crowley's tongue was working such sweet magic and making him sigh and sigh. "It's going to melt..."

"S'okay..." Crowley murmured against Aziraphale's ear. He pushed his glasses up over his hair and revealed his loving, wanting snake eyes. 

"But dear.." Aziraphale worried. 

Crowley waved his hand vaguely behind him and the groceries put themselves away. "Commere..." He breathed.

Aziraphale threw his arms up around Crowley's neck. Crowley gazed at Aziraphale's creamy skin, his pink lips, his rosy cheeks. "Got all the strawberries and cream I need right here.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. "You say the sweetest things." His fingers were plucking at the buttons on Crowley's silk shirt, he was sliding his hand between the fabric to trace little circles on Crowley's bare chest.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Crowley said, with a smirk in the corner of his kiss-bruised mouth. 

Aziraphale smiled, knowing better, and pulled Crowley desperately towards his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wrote this because I went to the store basically in my underwear to get ice cream. Anyway, sorry if this is a bit disjointed, I sat down and wrote it all in one go. It wasn't beta'd either so there are probably some mistakes. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
